


Say My Name And Every Color Will Illuminate

by softcoretendencies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Guess who is little spoon?, M/M, Michael is significantly loud in bed, what can i say besides i love fond cuddly boys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcoretendencies/pseuds/softcoretendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I say I want to kiss you in interviews, I actually mean it.” Luke breathes softly.</p><p>(In which Luke is infatuated and Michael is terribly oblivious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name And Every Color Will Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of this was inspired by Grouplove's "Let Me In" but the title is from "Spectrum" by Florence + The Machine.

“Fuck you guys.”

“Love you too, bro.” Calum ruffles Luke’s hair before sauntering out the door after Ashton.

It’s their first day off in almost a month and as usual, Calum and Ashton get antsy after staying in their hotel room for hours so they leave to party at the nearest club, leaving Luke to sulk.

Michael, on the other hand, is perfectly content with curling up in bed with his gaming laptop. Call him anti-social or whatever you want but he just doesn’t really care about partying nearly as much as any of them. He can only be surrounded so many people at once after so many interviews and appearances before he is on the verge of insanity. He also may or maybe not be thinking about ordering Chinese food, watching a dumb movie and cuddling with Luke later.

“I hate being the youngest. It’s so annoying. Embarrassing even.” Luke spits bitterly, the second after the door slams shut.

“You’re going to be eighteen in a month. Tell you what? On your birthday, we’re going to go to a club and you’ll finally be able to wow tons of girls with your epic robot skills.” Michael smiles, attempting to appease the other boy.

Luke has always been quite sensitive about his age and Michael doesn’t enjoy seeing him to upset, eyebrows knitted together and shoulders hunched dejectedly.

“Shut up.” Luke looks away, giggling.

“Girls haven’t even crossed my mind that much lately, to be honest.” He adds, slipping back into a more serious tone.

“What do you mean?” Michael turns away from his computer to catch Luke wringing his hands in his lap.

“I’m not sure how to explain really."

The console feels heavier in Michael’s hands as he waits for Luke to collect his words. He doesn’t really know what to except but this seems serious and his skin feels itchy suddenly. The small patch of sun-kissed skin that surfaces when the other boy stretches does not help either.

“Okay. We are on the road a lot so there isn’t really time to date someone back home properly but I’m pretty sure I’m also a bit interested in guys as well now.”

“Is that weird?” Luke adds, suddenly finding the bundle of bracelets on his wrists fascinating.

“Nah, of course not. You should know by now that I don’t really care about anyone’s sexuality. It doesn’t change anything.” Michael says, softly.

What would be really fucking weird is if he admits he has been feeling similarly lately and that he may or not have fallen asleep thinking about counting Luke’s lashes the night before.

“I didn’t think you react badly. It’s just harder to tell you, I guess.”

“What is that even suppose to mean? You told the others already?” Michael exclaims in disbelief. "What happened to not keeping secrets in the band? Are you even serious right now?”

“I know, Mikey. But I just couldn’t tell you at the same time as I told them because I wanted to be sure.” Luke says, meekly.

“By what? Kissing of one of the others?” Michael honestly doesn’t know what Luke is implying here but he sure as hell doesn’t like it.

“What, no? You must be the most oblivious person on Earth!” Luke splutters, seemingly frustrated. “Honestly, it’s like you want me to spell it out.”

“Luke, I can’t read your mind, okay? You’re just going you tell me whatever it is because honestly, I’m really lost here.”

Michael feels anxious. If Luke has hooking up with some guy secretly or some shit, he doesn’t know what he is going to with himself.

“For fuck’s sake.” Luke mutters before he shifts a little closer to Michael cautiously. Their thighs are almost touching when his lips part again.

“When I say I want to kiss you in interviews, I actually mean it. Same thing when I say that you are my celebrity crush.” Luke confesses quietly.

“Oh.” Michael’s mouth goes slack. If anything, he figured Luke was going say that he thought Michael was going to make fun of him or start treating him differently. Anything but this, he thinks. There are very seldom moments that have left him rendered speechless but this certainly makes the list.

He thinks of how Luke turns crimson and looks away when he makes sexual innuendos, the way his eyes light up when Michael call him dumb pet names as well as how he smiles at his lap when Michael puts his hand over his knee in interviews sometimes. It makes perfect sense now and he wants to slap himself a bit. He’s been so focused on fighting his feelings for Luke that he hasn’t really pay attention all the little things that add up now.

“I’m really fucking stupid, aren’t I?” Luke breathes softly, pulling Michael out of his reverie.

“No, I’ve thought about kissing you before too.”

"Seriously Michael? Now is not the time to joke around.” Luke mumbles, blue eyes scanning for the slightest sign of laughter or insincerity. His face is a mixture of hopeful and unsure.

Michael really wants to touch his face but he falls back silently ands stares back at Luke with a straight face and his heart fluttering. Mere inches are separating them and Luke’s lips look especially pink in the florescent light. Luke gives him a lengthy one over before he speaks again.

“So what did you think about then?”

“I don’t know? Cold metal and a bit of nuzzling?” Michael answers, honestly. He is trying to make sense of this. How fucking oblivious has he been to be so blindsided? 

Luke smirks. “I thought you said my lip ring looks dumb.”

“I say a lot of things, okay?” Michael says because it’s the truth. He teases Luke about how he always manages to trip over everything and his penguin obsession but he secretly think it’s cute. He remembers telling Luke to shut up after he said Mean Girls was his favorite movie in an interview because it makes him think of the last time they watched it together. Luke sat in his lap for half of it and just thinking about it makes his cheeks redden. He figures that ‘fuck off’ means "I think I’m a bit in love with you" in another language somewhere.

“Okay.” Luke pushes away until he is in the middle of bed and then crosses his legs.

“Come here then.” He pats the vacant space next to him.

Michael shifts away from the edge of bed and settles down in front of Luke.

“Criss cross applesauce.” Luke whispers, patting his thin thighs lightly.

Michael lets out a loud laugh, which stifles quickly when Luke leans so close to him that their foreheads are brushing and lips grazes one another.

Luke lets out a shaky breath. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah. Kiss me already.” He can barely believe what is happening and now that it is, he doesn't want to waste another second. He has been anticipating this moment for far too long. Day dreaming of it even, he thinks, as he puts lays a palm on one of Luke's rosy cheeks.

“Someone is a little impatient, huh?”

“Shut up, Lu-“

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before there is the soft pressure of warm, slick lips on his mouth. It’s not the first time they have kissed. There’s been truth or dare and drunken pecks but nothing nearly as intense as it. The usual sour tang of cheap beer isn’t there and all Michael tastes this time is glazed doughnuts and Colgate when Luke pulls him by his waist, yearning until all he can smell is vanilla, fresh cotton and Old Spice.

His palms are on Luke’s neck and all he can hear is the rapid thumping of his heart. He never felt so warm in his life. He’s always liked girls for the most part; soft curves and the scent of clean clothes mixed with perfume. All until recently, he thinks.

It’s the broadness of Luke’s shoulders, his dry sense of humor, his kindness, and the sound of laughter when they are just watching stupid YouTube videos in bed. Honestly, half the time whatever it is, isn’t as funny as Luke makes it seem with his head thrown back, eyelids shut tight and teeth gleaming bright enough for the entire galaxy to see.

Slowly but surely, Luke coaxes his mouth open with his tongue and if Michael isn’t turned on already, he definitely is now. He only gets to tangle his hands in Luke’s hair for a minute or two more before he is short of breath and pulling away reluctantly.

“Wow.” Luke pants, looking at Michael with wide eyes and a soft expression on his features.

“Yeah.” Michael falters uneasily. If they stop now, he will crumble and probably start saying shit he is not ready to talk about yet. Like how he kept his hair black the longest out of every color he has gone because Luke said he loved it and that how cute it is when he smiles really big and his lashes fall against cheeks. Or that when he rolls his eyes every time Luke picks Calum for something in an interview, he is not annoyed; he is jealous.

So naturally, he makes the swiftest move he can think of and straddles Luke, who nearly topples over with surprise.

“Michael!”

They are face to face once again; just gazing at each other and Michael can’t help but think about how weird it is that just being in each other’s space feels more intimate than actual kissing.

Michael puts his hand on Luke’s cheek before he presses his lips delicately against the other boy’s. He opens up gently, letting his tongue prod into Luke’ mouth lightly. This time they are less hesitant,kissing open mouthed and messily. Luke’s hands trailing all over Michael more confidently this time, lingering in his now frizzy bleached white hair down to his waist. When his hands finally grip Michael’s ass, he can’t help let out a squeal.

“You like that, huh?”

Michael simply sighs against Luke’s lips. It’s hard to breathe, yet alone think of a quick comeback when he feels hot all over and his pants feel even tighter than usual.

It’s been way too long since he has done anything like this or even had the time to so he’s practically gagging for it now. He lifts his hips slightly and grinds himself against Luke’s groin slightly as the other boy moves his lips to Michael’s neck and moving upwards slowly.

He wonders how many people have seen Luke like this, lips puffy and red, and pupils dilated with almost frenzied lust. It doesn’t really matter when there are large hands circling his waist and Luke pulls him closer by his belt loops with hooded eyes. He shivers as a sudden shock hits his back as Luke finally reaches the spot just above his ear.

“Soft spot, huh?”

Luke’s lips fall on the same place again before he trails his way back down and towards Michael’s collarbones, and sprinkling a series of quick pecks on the exposed skin above them. Michael throws his head back, silently thanking the stars he is wearing one of his dumb oversized sweaters, which fall at his shoulders. He always had been so ticklish and sensitive in that area and of course, Luke knows this from all the times they have wrestled and messed about, he thinks.

There are a few more kisses to his jaw before he feels Luke biting his neck, playfully. His teeth only graze Michael’s skin but the cold sensation from his lip ring makes him shudder.

“Oh gosh.” He sighs, tugging a little harder on Luke’s hair as his moan echoes through the room, a little louder than expected.

Michael’s lips are only just brushing Luke’s again when there is shouting from outside and rapid knocking on door.

“For fuck's sake.” Michael pulls his sweater back over his shoulders and scrambles off Luke‘s lap while Luke attempts to finger comb his hair  back into place, eyes widened.

Oh shit.” Luke gasps, eye widening in panic. 

“Just open the door and be cool.” Michael whispers fiercely, flopping back onto his own bed, watching Luke to walk over to open the door with his heart still pounding.

“Well, finally.” Calum’s voice booms as he steps inside with Ashton lagging behind him.

“You guys are back early. This is a first.” Luke says, hands still perched in his hair.

“Well, Calum, like the genius he is, didn’t bring his I.D with him so we ended watching some lame movie instead. I called you like an hour ago to see if you come back and get you guys but neither of you replied.’

“Really? I didn’t hear my phone beep or anything. Michael was playing music really loud most of the night.”

“What did you guys do then?” Calum asks, looking back and forward between the two them.

“Nothing really. Watched some YouTube videos. Play FIFA. The usual.” Luke chimes, a little too fast.

Ashton yawns. “I guess we didn’t missed anything then. I’m going to bed now then. It’s like almost 1 am.”

“Me too. Luke, come on.” Calum says. They have all previously agreed that Ashton and Michael are going to share rooms for the week and suddenly Michael regrets complaining about how Luke always floods the bathroom.

“Okay. Goodnight guys.” Luke waves, before Calum is dragging out the door.

“Good night.” Michael chirps. His heart is still racing and thankfully, Ashton is already kicking off his shoes and getting into his bed.

There is the quick click of the door locking and suddenly, all that left is the sound of the air conditioner buzzing. He lays in bed, head whirling and heart swelling with joy. It’s too late to call to anyone about it and he doesn’t want yet so he takes out his phone, logs into Twitter and types the first thing that he thinks of.

@michael5sos I’m going to make you going to make you wish you never saw goodbye tonight.

There’s a shrill beep a few minutes later.

@luke5sos:@michael5sos I’m just down the hall.

Michael puts his phone on his bedside table and drifts off smiling.

 

                                                                                     ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

It’s hours before there’s a loud knock on Michael’s door and he groans at the sound. He is under the fluffy white hotel comforter and he doesn’t want its warmth. _**Ever**_. He throws the sheets over his head and decides that that if it is important, whoever it is will call or text him.

He is almost closing his eyes again when there is another series of thumps on the door.

“Michael, I know you aren’t asleep yet. Open the door. It’s important.”

“Seriously?” he whispers as fiercely as he can without waking Ashton up, snuggling against the sheets even though he knows Luke most likely can’t hear him.

  
‘It’s life or death. How would you go in in life knowing that your best friend died thanks to you and you could have actually helped him? How would you survive so much guilt-“

Michael reluctantly gets up and cracks the door open slightly.

“Finally.” Luke mutters, dryly.

“Nice seeing you to.” Michael retorts. It’s four am and he is biting a smile. If it had been anyone else, he would have definitely ignored it. It’s too damn early for him to be this whipped, he thinks.

“I can’t sleep.” Luke yawns, a long arm reaching to tousle his ruffled hair.

“So you decided to wake me up?” Michael asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up. I know you weren’t sleep. You just tweeted something not too long ago.”

“Stop stalking me.” he says without any bite. Luke looks smaller than usual and cold standing awkwardly in the hallway, in ratty shorts and a wrinkled Green Day shirt.

“Come in.” Michael whispers, taking Luke’s wrist and guiding him to his bed.

They are both curled up in his bed face to face when he hears Luke take a deep breath.

“What do you think about me though out the year we hated each other?”

Michael lets out a surprised chuckle. “Why? Where is this even coming from?”

“Just tell me.”

“I don’t know honestly. I just really just thought you were annoying, even thought I barely knew you. The whole thing was so ridiculous now that I think about it.” He replies genuinely because it is when they are actually such good friends now. Or maybe even something a little more, he thinks, as Luke’s hand grazes his wrist again.

“Maybe I was just jealous.”

“Jealous of what? How chubby and lame I was?” Luke snorts loudly.

“Well, now that I think about it, your hair was a lot better than mine.”

“Your fringe was Guinness World Record book worthy though.”  It’s dark but Michael can tell that Luke is beaming as he speaks and he feels fuzzy inside when he bites a smile himself. It’s not the first time they have been together in bed just talking but everything feels much more intimate now.

“Yeah, maybe I will try to grow it out again and stop dying my hair.”

“As if. I like your hair blonde though.” Luke says quietly.

“Really? Blonde of all colors?” Michael pouts. If anything his galaxy phrase was probably the best.

“Actually, no. Purple looked really cool on you as well but I like you with any color honestly.”

“I just like _you_ really.” Luke continues, exhaling like the words have been on the tip of his tongue for all day.

Michael’s breath hitches slightly and he knows he should say something but he wants to get this right.

Like is there a punk rock, non-rom com worthy way of telling your best friend ‘I know I’m clingy, annoying, and even crazy at times but you’re the one I think about I’m all alone and I can no longer fit you in a Pandora’s box of everything that I desire the most?  Probably not, he figures.

“I like you, too.” Michael says, settling for what is safe but the words ring in his ears with unwavering conviction and he wants to laugh in disbelief. For the past six months, he’s been taking smaller steps and moving with caution so that he wouldn’t trip on his own two feet and end up with his face buried in Luke’s shoulder or so his hands don’t end up around Luke's waist for longer than he actually wants them too.

“Are we going to talk about earlier then?” Luke whispers. “I don’t. We just like - you know. It’s not really something friends do.”

“Yeah, I know. But I think we can be anything together if we want.” He takes Luke’s hand into his own smaller one and shifts on his side so they are both facing the same direction, pressed against each other.

“I like the sound of that.” Luke hums sleepily.

“Good. We have to be up in a few hours though so let’s go bed.” They have forever to talk about them and Michael looks forward to it to be honestly but there has been much so promo in the past few days that he reckons he is going to faint on stage or something soon if he doesn’t get at least one night of proper sleep.

  
“We are already in bed.” Luke murmurs in his ear.

“Goodnight.” Michael rolls his eyes, fondly.

“Goodnight Mikey.” There is the slight rustling of the sheets before he feels a long, brawny arm snake around his waist and Luke’s nose nuzzling his neck. It’s new, both of them submerging into unknown waters, where touching is no longer a joke and every caress feels like a declaration of a four lettered word he has steered away for so long. Instead of fighting his feelings, he lets them seeps out his pores and allowing himself to soak up in all Luke’s warmth. So this is what it is what it feels like to be safe and sound, he muses, before he begins to fall asleep, finally content.


End file.
